


Of Tribunal Bards and Prepped Witchers

by TheRuski



Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRuski/pseuds/TheRuski
Summary: Witcher's are preppedBards are traumatizedGovernment's are decisive
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596841
Kudos: 3





	Of Tribunal Bards and Prepped Witchers

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whos back, back again, Depressions back, tell your friends  
> I’m writing every one of these at like 4 am so please forgive any repetition in ideas or screw-ups in spelling
> 
> This is my Tenth Fan Fic, let's get hype!!!!!  
> Want to comment on something useful? Go ahead! I'll try and improve my writing.  
> I'm sure I have their character types a bit misconstrued but oh well.  
> Yes, I'm aware I probably type like Helen Keller, (Blind and Deaf).  
> Yes, I'm aware some of my contractions are not done properly.  
> Yes, I'm aware I use commas like it's tax refund season.

The streets of Oxenfurt were busy as per usual, if not a tad bit more so since the incidents at the college. People were milling about with their daily lives, out for some reason or another. The sounds of voices laughter could be heard, as well as the passing of peoples footsteps, and the crying of babes. Oxenfurt was the city that never slept. Run by the young, for the young, all in pursuit of a higher set of learning. Course in the end, all that made the city turn round wasn’t the young folk and their studies, it was the coin the college brought in from investments and donations. 

That mattered naught at this moment in time. Surely the college would have its faculties rebuilt and expanded, after all what had happened there would be studied for generations. Right now the city was in excitement over the inevitable apprehension of the persons involved in taking out so much of the city's income and structure. Most people in Oxenfurt were awaiting the City Guard to interrogate two witnesses that had been found and ascertain if they were to blame. Surely the people found in the epicenter of the blast site were the ones responsible. Right?

*********************** 

Geralt landed on the ground outside with a hard thud, knocking the wind out if him. The Witcher needed to make an escape post haste. Geralt lifted himself to his feet, body aching from the fall out the second story window, and the burns that still covered his body. Geralt needed to get out of Oxenfurt and get help from his fellow mates at Kaer Morhen. Geralt looked around him to assess his situation. Unfortunately he noticed that just next to him outside the entrance to the Healers sanctuary was a small platoon of guards. That bitch never planned to let Jaskier or him go. She would have just lead them down the stair and into the arms of her soldiers. Geralt just stared at the guards as they looked back at him unmoving. This was until the Captain of the City Guard leaned out the upstairs window and yelled. 

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET HIM!"

Geralt quickly signed Aard, sending the would be attackers falling over into a pile. Geralt did not have the time nor energy for this. So, He took one last look at the window he had just fell fom and began running down the streets of Oxenfurt.

***********************

The Captain of the City Guard turned from the window to Jaskier who was still being held by her men.

"Looks like not even the Witcher cares weather or not you come out of this unscathed."

She boasted at Jaskier.

"You can't seriously think that anyone will believe this bard responsible for what happened at the college!"

The old man was lividly speaking to the City Guard Captain, also his daughter.

She turned around angrily and yelled at him.

"How DARE you interfere with an official investigation I was expressly put in charge of, I cannot believe you have the nerve to show up like this. Now I have to go explain to the Governor that one of the assailants has escaped!"

The old man was taken a back.

"I didn't raise you like this, whatever happened to protecting the city with honesty and facts. Your mother would be ashamed of you were she alive to see this!"

His daughter seemed un phased. 

"Dad, this is the real world, I can't go back empty handed and just say it was the fault of demons. The Governor would have my head. I have worked too long and hard for this position I hold. Not to mention, the people will celebrate my discovering of who destroyed the college and will beg the Governor to keep me around. Unless you think I’m a fool who would start a riot by telling everyone that we are unable to bring justice to our city." 

The woman turned from her father and motioned for the Guards who had Jaskier, to make their way down onto the city streets.

The old man spoke up once more before his daughter left his presence.

"Be warned daughter of mine, that Witcher will return for his bard. I do not believe he will be as forgiving as he was just now. He could have torn your head from your body with ease had you not the bard as leverage.

The woman simply waved her hand at the old man as she and her guards left the room and made their way down the stairs.

As the Guards who held Jaskier and the Captain exited the healers sanctuary, a crowd had formed around the spot Geralt had landed and the spot where the street Guards had collapsed.

The Captain stepped forward and addressed the crowd. 

"Behold! one of the persons responsible for the murders and destruction at the college!"

She yanked Jaskier forward in front of the crowd.

Jaskier just looked at the ground and wished for death.

The crowd clapped and hollered for the Captain, yet booed and jeered for Jaskier. A murderer and arsonist he was, apparently. Jaskier couldn't have felt worse. Not only had he been forced to kill an old mate, He had lost another to Geralt's blade. Now he had to stand alone and face an angry crowd of his scholar peers and Oxenfurt citizens. Although Jaskier supposed he deserved it, he was a murderer and should pay the price.

***********************

The wind howled and trees swayed in the blistering sunlight. Dust blew from all directions around Geralt blinding him as it seemingly desired to take residence in his eyes. The Witcher had been on the road for a few hours now. Making his way to Kaer Morhen as best he could. Geralt has escaped Oxenfurt by the hair on his chin. The Captains cronies were crawling the town looking for him. Luckily he had run into a sympathetic merchant, who provided him with a cloak that he could use to blend into the city crowds. 

Geralt, dehydrated and constantly hungry, had made his way east as far as he could before turning north at a cross roads. Seeing how this was summer, and the rains hardly came through the areas between Kaer Morhen and the mountain range to his right, Geralt had been forced to put up with dry and dusty air. The Witcher trudged along for hours these few days taking rests under shady trees, or in a bushed area. In this instance, Geralt spotted a tree on the side of the road that was casting some shade. Geralt wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so the Witcher made his way over to it and leaned against its sturdy trunk. The Witcher pulled back his hood and sighed. Fuck it was hot. Geralt wished so desperately that Yennefer hadn't simply portaled him and Jaskier to Oxenfurt those days ago. He could have hopped on roach and ridden like the wind to Kaer Morhen for help. But alas no, he was doomed to walk the rest of the way. Geralt slid down the trunk of the tree and into a sitting position. He was extremely tired. Couldn't hurt to sit in the shade and rest a while could it? Both yes and no.

Geralt fell into a light slumber, as this was a path nobody took to anywhere, Geralt was able to nap peacefully for a few hours. Unfortunately the Witcher hadn't raised his hood and the sun had moved and was cooking the Witcher outside in. When he awoke Geralt was parched. His mouth dry as a grain warehouse, and his skin stinging from the burns that were getting blistered under the bandages from the hot sun. Geralt stood up and used the tree to stable himself. Was it him or were there two trees now? Huh, that was probably fine. Geralt pushed off the tree and began trudging along through tall grasses and matted plants, what no other sane human being would call a path. Geralt was stumbling and swaying side to side. The Witcher was hot dusty and tired. Determined Geralt shook his head and put one foot in front of the other. It was a pain staking process this walking thing, but Geralt was not one to give up easily, not when he needed to save his bard. 

Suddenly before Geralt a portal appeared and through stepped Yennefer. Geralt was so happy to see her.

"Oh, hey Triss. Do something new with your hair?"

Geralt swayed side to side.

Yennefer stepped forward. 

"I'M SORRY WHAT?" 

She barked at the run down Witcher. 

Geralt ran his fingers through his hair pulling it apart from where it was tied.

"Huh, what did I say?"

Yennefer just glared as she walked over to him and looked into his eyes.

"I sent you off to find my associate, and not only have you seemingly spent days away there sending no word, you also seem to have lost your way aswell as Jaskier."

Geralt tried to swallow but couldn't

"Yen, I’ll explain. Can we just go through the portal."

Yennefer put one of Geralt's arms around her neck and helped the Witcher to the portal.

"Now you know my name.." She grumbled.

***********************

Ciri was sat in the main hall with Vesemir. She sat there at the table reading something Vesemir had told her was important to learn before she was ready to fight monsters. Ciri hated, absolutely detested the notion that she needed all this information. She honestly believed that stabbing and mauling the monsters that roamed the lands would be so much simpler than the Witcher’s made it out to be. Ciri looked up from the texts she was reading.

"Vesemir, do I really need any of this when I’m actually out there, I don’t think I’m going to need to know the hunting patterns of Griffin's."

Vesemir didn’t respond as he had fallen asleep at the table. Ciri saw this as a chance to go get some sword practice in, Vesemir would be asleep for the whole time she would be in the courtyard. He wouldnt even notice her missing. Ciri quietly got up from where she was sitting and crept over to the doors that lead out of the main hall and to the outside. Ciri chuckled to herself. She was for more clever than her family here ever gave her credit for. 

Ciri reached for the door to open it.

*WHACK!*

Ciri fell backwards into a pile of tomes laying on the floor. The door had opened abruptly and Yennefer and Geralt had come stepping through. Geralt looked a right mess and Yennefer looked annoyed she had to help the Witcher inside. Ciri quickly got to her feet and went back to sit down where she had left Vesemir. Of course with her luck as she sat down Vesemir opened his eyes and rolled his eyes at her.

"Did you not think I would notice you go missing Cirilla."

Ciri sighed and replied.

"You didn’t wake up when I got up, your Witcher senses must be getting dull Uncle Vesemir."

Vesemir groaned.

Yennefer came over with Geralt and plopped him down in a chair at the table. She brushed what little dust had gotten on her and sat down as well.

"My, Geralt, you seem to be in a state. You were gone for so long Yennefer wouldn't stop complaining." Vesemir chimed in

Yennefer crossed her arms. 

"I gave him a task after he practically begged me for something to do, and then he takes forever to get back to me with results. How am I unjustified in my complaints."

Ciri piped up.

"Where’s Jaskier? Didn't leave him behind I hope, I liked his songs and jokes. They detract from the boredom of my texts I must read."

Vesemir closed the book in front of Ciri and slid it back over to himself. 

"Oh go ahead Geralt, go ahead and tell her where Jaskier is."

Yennefer stated plainly.

Geralt sat there for a minute resting. In that time Eskel and lambert had entered the room talking about some monster or another they had encountered, and the best way to kill it. The pair noticed Geralt, and lambert walked over to the other Witcher. He slapped Geralt’s back hard. Dust filled the air in front of Lambert and he started coughing.

"-Cough- Welcome back -Cough- Geralt, see you've rid yourself of the bard!"

Geralt shrugged off lambert and motioned for him and Eskel to sit down at the table aswell. Once the duo had sat with the others Geralt cleared his throat and spoke.

"I didn't get rid of him. He's being held captive by the Oxenfurt Guard."

Ciri looked confused. 

"Why, What's Jaskier have done to run afoul of the law."

Lambert chimed in.

"He sing a song so bad some lord's ears fell off?"

Lambert laughed.

Geralt banged on the table and cleared his throat again.

"Agh, ahem, no Lambert. He killed a man. More accurately a friend, scholar. I killed the other."

The table was silent for a moment before Lambert spoke again.

"Till make a man of him, death is a part of this world, nothing to blink at."

Geralt glared at Lambert. Eskel punched Lambert on the shoulder.

"It was an unnessicary death, one I should have handled myself. If I hadn't been so stubborn when meeting his compatriots this wouldnt have happened."

Geralt was angry at himself.

Eskel spoke up next.

"Has the bard killed before? I mean to say has he killed anything human? Someone close to him? What do you mean you should have handled this?"

Geralt shook his head and pushed his hair back behind his head. Geralt then took the time to explain all the goings on that had occurred from the moment he and Jaskier had fallen onto the streets of Oxenfurt.

"The City Guard have him and I do not mean to leave him in their clutches. He's Done nothing I wouldnt have."

Geralt looked around the table where everyone was staring at him.

"I need help, Yennefer seeing as how this was an errand from you ill request your help. and then Eskel or lambert will you help?"

Yennefer scoffed and agreed begrudgingly. Lambert told Geralt that the bard was his problem and his alone before leaving the table. Ciri volunteered but was quickly shot down by Vesemir who told her she was too young and that she had more texts to educate herself on before she tackled the greatest monster of all, Humanity. Lastly Eskel spoke up and agreed to accompany Geralt and Yennefer to free Jaskier. Well as much as Yennefer could have agreed too anything like this that is. 

Geralt stood up from the table and stretched. 

"When do we leave" Eskel asked.

Yennefer got up as well.

"We will leave at this time same day next week, no sense in leaving tonight. Geralt looks terrible and probably couldn't fend off a hare if he wanted to.

"Yes I can Yen." 

Yennefer struck out at Geralt, who weakly deflected the punch.

"No you're right, I can't"

Vesemir pitched in. 

"You should rest, prepare yourself for the upcoming task, treat those burns."

Geralt nodded in agreement and made his way towards his quarters.

Before Yennefer left the table she spoke aloud.

"Make sure to sharpen those swords Geralt, never know who is gonna need another hole in the head."

Eskel stood up and pushed in his chair 

"Its fine, ill sort out blades for us Geralt, I’m not occupied at the moment"

Eskel walked after Geralt.

Ciri was upset.

"Vesemir, I want to help save Jaskier!"

Vesemir wasn't having any of the nonsense from the young lass.

"You will stay here and learn from me, Geralt, Yennefer and Eskel have this taken care of. The bard could not be in better hands than theirs."

Ciri angrily shoved out of her chair. 

"Well he's not in their hands! I’m not weak Uncle Vesemir! I can take care of myself." 

Ciri ran out of the main hall.

Vesemir sighed. He thought he wouldn't have had to deal with younglings ever again. Yet here he was helping Geralt and Yennefer Raise Ciri to be a Witcher of sorts. 

***********************

Jaskier heard a creaking as the cold and rusty cell door opened. He could hear someone enter. Jaskier had been here for a few days. He ate and drank little and hadn't spoken a single word since that fateful night with Geralt. The person who entered the cell approached Jaskier and kneeled next to the bard. he pulled the bards hair and listed his head.

"You got to drink bard."

Jaskier said nothing and just weakly looked at the guard.

"Fine, do this the hard way again?" 

The solider held Jaskier’s head back and poured what Jaskier assumed was water into his mouth. Jaskier didn’t

want to drink anything and coughed violently as the liquid found its way down his throat and sinuses. 

"There bard was that so hard?"

The soldier asked gruffly.

Jaskier just coughed and sputtered. Eventually the bard just sat there on his knees, arms held back by chains.

"The Captain is going to have you sat before the Governor sometime in the next days or so, so we can't have you complain that you haven’t been fed or had any liquids. You're going to have to explain your involvement in the colleges destruction and the murders of your fellow scholars."

The guard seemed to hope to get a reaction out of Jaskier, but Jaskier couldn’t feel anything inside himself anymore. He had killed one of his friends in cold blood, he deserved to pay the price. After listening to the guard blather on for a while, Jaskier eventually noticed that the guard had gone. leaving him in his cell all alone. Jaskier couldn’t tell how long he had been in this cell, all he knew is that his beard had filled out somewhat and he probably looked to be a street urchin now. Burned skin, messy hair and beard, charred traveling outfit with a missing sleeve, and the eyes of a lifeless corpse. Jaskier just leant back upon the wall and stared at the ceiling. All he could do was wait for his meeting with the Governor of Oxenfurt and probably the Captain.

***********************

Geralt slid into a bath. The warm water washed over his tired and aching body. All the days of dirt and grime quickly turned the waters in the tub a dark and murky color. Geralt didn’t care, he just needed a reprieve from the days of travel he had endured. Geralt before entering the bath had removed all of his bandages which has sat festering on his skin for a long time. His burns were blistered from laying out in the sun earlier and stung horribly when water washed over them. Geralt just grunted and made do, what else could be done. So Geralt bathed for a while in silence and warmth. Eventually the tap of someone’s shoes entering the room could be heard. Geralt could recognize who it was just from the sound. It had to be Yennefer. Surprise, it was. She sat down on the edge of the tub. 

"Geralt, did you manage to find my acquaintance?"

Geralt washed himself as he spoke. 

"Yes, He’s the father of the woman who took Jaskier. Says he saves us from a more fiery experience in the college but I’m not so sure he could have done any worse."

Geralt washed over a blistered burn on his arm 

"You know I once helped that man learn how to control flame made from chaos. His Pyrokenisis is quite impressive. For an average person."

Geralt grunted acknowledging her.

"Well Acquaintance or not, you cannot take it easy on his daughter. She had planned to take me and Jaskier by force, had Jaskier not given himself up and I escaped."

Geralt was un-tangling his hair now. 

Yennefer poked a hand into Geralt’s bathwater and continued talking.

"This man has had plenty of struggles in his life, I knew him when he was younger and had yet had his daughter. He lost his wife when she was born... I’ve kept in contact with him as we had hit it off in his earlier years. Told him if he needed anything to contact me. He’s never asked for anything and we till keep in contact. Although I suppose his mind isn’t what it was and seems to have forgotten how to contact me."

Geralt shrugged and tugged at the knots in his hair. Yennefer took her hand out of the warm water and took to trying to untangle Geralt's hair as well. 

"Well I’ll kill the mans daughter, she devil or not. Jaskier or not"

Geralt growled low.

Yennefer tugged hard at a knot in Geralt's hair in response.

Geralt shook his head and grunted. He brought water up in his hands and splashed it down over his hair. 

"Really Geralt, with dirty water?"

Geralt shrugged and did it again. 

Yennefer stuck her hand in the water and mumbled something. Geralt felt the water almost vibrate as all of the dirt in the water collected together into a rock like object and the water turned clear. Yennefer pulled the rock out of Geralt’s bath and tossed it aside.

"There, clean water."

Geralt rolled his eyes.

"If Jaskier was here I wouldnt have needed that. His spices and herbs would have taken care of my scent  
dirt or not." 

Geralt dumped water over his head again.

"And he would have gotten these knots out faster than either of us."

Yennefer grinned slyly.

"Oh but its been forever since it's just been the two of us."

Geralt looked at Yennefer.

"Yeah and it's been forever since the fall of Cintra, what’s your point?"

Geralt shook his head like a wet dog, splattering Yennefer with water. She stood up in a huff and turned to Geralt muttering something hand raised. Suddenly Geralt’s Bath turned ice cold causing the witcher to stand up abruptly.

"Oh knock it off Yen!"

She just smiled and waived a small waive leaving the room. 

***********************

Sometime later, Ciri sat on the edge of the wall atop of Kaer Morhen looking at the stars. Stars were her only escape from this place sometimes she thought. The stars in the sky had no lessons to be learned, no chores to do, no orders to take. They simply were what they were. She wished to be a star sometimes. Bright enough to be seen from afar and free to roam. Of course little did Ciri know she would one day be far more powerful than even the brightest in the night sky.

"You shouldn't be so cross with Vesemir, he's only looking out for you."

Eskel stood next to Ciri. Ciri just looked up at Eskel with a puzzled face. 

"Is he, because he seems far more concerned with making me sit inside and learn, than actually teaching me how to fight. You, Lambert and Geralt actually let me practice."

Eskel just shook his head. 

"Ciri, the things you learn inside the walls here will be of greater benefit to you than you could ever know. While knowing how to slice up a Drowner for example is important, you also need to know in depth the physiology of monsters too."

Ciri just sighed.

"Ok, but if you guys are just going to save Jaskier and not fight monsters why cant i come along?"

"Because Ciri people are still looking for you, so that's one of the bigger problems. Secondly, we have no idea what were going to be walking into and the last thing Geralt or Yennefer needs to worry about is your safety. And lets be real here do you think either of them would just hand you a blade and let you go gut some of the city guard? I think not." 

Ciri kicked her legs that were dangling over the wall.

"Ugh, fine I suppose you're right. Just promise you will have some fun for me, and bring Jaskier back in one piece. Ok?”

Eskel nodded in agreement. Ciri smiled back before getting up, hopping off the small wall and heading back inside Kaer Morhen. 

Eskel stood there alone, thinking to himself looking out upon the lands before the fortress. It wasn't long before Yennefer showed up next to Eskel. 

"Thanks for dissuading her, she was so annoyed with everyone telling her she couldn't go with us. She’s got a fighters spirit, but so much further to go before Geralt and I really want to let her kill anything worthwhile."

Eskel just huffed in vague understanding.

"You think you will be ready to do whatever it takes? Geralt probably wont hold back when it comes to saving the bard."

Eskel just huffed again.

"I cant imagine the City Guard will be much of an issue. Most people will roll over when Geralt and I show up for a confrontation."

Yennefer turned to Eskel.

"Right, but the two did destroy most of what keeps Oxenfurt afloat financially. Can't assume they will take that lightly. I'll wager they have the bard under lock and key somewhere safe. Probably Deireadh Prison if I know anything about Oxenfurt. Won't be easy getting him out."

Yennefer slightly smirked and added another sentence.

"Oh I hope its a challenge, don’t get to crack enough heads around here."

Eskel just rolled his eyes.

***********************

An unknown amount of time had passed for Jaskier in his cell. He only know that he had nodded off to sleep every once and a while. Although for how long he didn't know. Jaskier was warming up to the idea of defending himself in front of the Governor, however he was still absolutely appalled at his own actions. How could he have gotten not only one but two of his own friends killed. People he had known since his days as a younger man. Even so possessed by the demon pool Jaskier has murdered them. Did this not make him a murderer? Jaskier was so conflicted inside. He knew that there really had been no other option but couldn’t shake the feeling he himself was no better than the monsters Geralt slayed. Jaskier sighed to himself. He would probably just speak from the heart and tell the higher ups everything they wanted to know and attempt to justify his actions.

*CLANG* 

Jaskier looked up startled.

In front of him was two guards and a fair few people. Jaskier was about to ask what was going on when a tomato hit him straight in the face. Aside from it being messy the tomato was firm and didn’t exactly feel the best when applied directly to the forehead. 

"Hey wat was that for?" 

Jaskier asked weakly.

Jaskier should not have asked that as he was then pelted with even more food and some rocks this time. Jaskier shielded himself as best he could from the barrage of items. Who were these people and had the guards just brought them down to add insult to injury?

"That’s for killing my son!" Yelled an older lady as she threw a apple at Jaskier.

"That’s for killing my brother" Yelled younger girl as se hurled a rock at the Bard.

Jaskier shouted out frantically.

"You don’t understand I had too! There was no other option."

The group only yelled at him louder and pelted him harder.

The insults and items kept hurling at Jaskier for the next short while until the guards rounded up the angry group outside Jaskier’s cell and ushered them out the door.

Jaskier lowered his arms from in front of his face and looked around. Around him was a ton of semi spoiled vegetables and a few rocks. These people must want him dead. Jaskier hadn’t realized that the Governor would allow such atrocious acts to be committed behind closed doors, even to a prisoner suspected of murder. 

***********************

Over the next few days, The Kaer Morheniens sharpened weapons, freshened up armor and planned for the rescue mission they would be attempting. Eskel had sharpened some blades for the trio to use and Yennefer had whipped up some vials of eerie green liquid for the group. Geralt had focused on getting physically back to normal and working on his form. When Geralt learned he was to use blades that had been laying around for a while he had complained. Geralt didn’t like using unfamiliar blades to his own but his own blades were still back in Oxenfurt so he had to oblige.

The Trio eventually met up in the main hall and laid everything out bare. Between Geralt, Yennefer and Eskel, they had a fair assortment of items. Geralt and Eskel had thicker leather armor to the usual outfits they had on with dark steel braces on their arms and shins. In addition the duo also sported a dagger and silver blade each. Yennefer had fashioned herself a shorter dress with thigh high boots and a belt attaché that held the vials she would give to the two boys in case of real trouble. In addition Yennefer has a sort of curved crystal blade of some sort hidden under her sleeve. Geralt thought it funny to hide a blade under ones sleeve as this wasn’t an assassination attempt but more of a jailbreak. As the trio began fashioning their outfits together Ciri had showed up and was leaning against the great fireplace watching them.

"Are you guys sure I cant go as well?"

Yennefer replied over her shoulder as she was slipping her boots on. 

"No Ciri, you cannot come this is not the time to make your debut as a Witcher"

Ciri frowned.

"Plus we might have to get in the thick of it wile were out there."

Geralt added.

"Yeah that"

Eskel said as he sheathed his sword into its holder.

Ciri rolled her eyes and spoke up again.

"Yeah alright ill just stay here with uncle Vesemir and read myself to death."

Vesemir had appeared at this time and gave Ciri a smack on the head with a tome. 

"Yes you will stay here and read yourself to death, and in addition you will finish this tome on Forktails and their young." 

Ciri groaned took the tome from Vesemir and walked away.

Everyone at this point was pretty much ready and raring to go.

"Do be careful out there. I don’t know why you risk all of this for a meaningless bard, but if the Oxenfurt City guard has the bard for he destruction of the college I doubt he will be an easy apprehension."

Vesemir trailed off as he was getting rather uninterested in this whole ordeal. 

Geralt Grunted in recognition of Vesemir's warning.

Eskel nodded at the older Witcher.

Yennefer rolled her eyes and replied to Vesemir.

"Trust me, I doubt this will be a challenge at all. And besides we wouldnt want Geralt to be grumpy without his tone def bard around to keep him occupied."

Yennefer winked.

Geralt growled low in his chest but didn’t argue as this mission needed to be started.

Vesemir nodded at the trio and took his leave.

Yennefer opened a portal and gestured to the two men.

"This way to Oxenfurt, no layovers on this trip."

The Two Witchers before her stepped through the portal shortly followed by Yennefer.

The portal closed behind them with a crisp snap.

***********************

Jaskier couldn’t see a damned thing with this bag over his head. Jaskier had been taken from his cell and had a bag put over his head as to obstruct his vision. Where was he being taken? What would they do with him? A million things raced through his mind as he was moved along by a guard on each side. When a guard jabbed Jaskier in the back to move faster he tried to object but quickly realized he was also gagged. Jaskier was pretty much done emotionally and mentally at this point so just vaguely went along with the shoves and jabs from the guards he was with. Eventually Jaskier realized he was being forced downward and into a chair. He obliged and shortly his gag and bag were forcefully removed from his head. 

Around him he could see bookshelves filled with novellas and literature world renown. Shelves holding glamorous oddities and awards. He could see the desk in front of him with a rather angry looking lady, above her the portrait of the Governor who was in charge at the time he was a student here in Oxenfurt. Oh how the nobility like to memorialize themselves. Behind him Jaskier could see the room was a bit longer and had sever guards standing in front of the door. Cant suppose he was going to try and escape but this removed even the notion of the idea from his brain.

"Ahem, I am..."

Jaskier sighed, and a guard smacked him.

"Did you just sigh at me?"

Jaskier jut looked at the woman emotionlessly.

"I am the Governor of Oxenfurt and I have brought you here today to explain yourself in front of me and whatever god you so choose. Here I will decide if you are to be hung for your indiscretions or imprisoned for life for helping the other assailant destroy our beloved College. Do you know the amount of damage you have caused? The countless lives you’ve ruined? One of our financial districts own was impaled by a flying chair leg from the explosion... The cities length away..."

Jaskier kind of winced at that, ouch. But simply looked at he ground.

The same guard that had hit him before smacked Jaskier again.

"Look at me when I talk to you prisoner."

Jaskier looked up helplessly.

"Now then, I have taken the liberty of having your stuff as well as your assailants brought up here to me." 

The woman had now placed most of Geralt's and Jaskier's stuff on her desk .

"Care to explain why you are carrying so many weapons? Were you planning something else before you attacked the college? Hmm? Perhaps a public attack on someone? An assassination?"

She rummaged through Jaskier's and Geralt's stuff for a while before picking up Geralt’s blades. 

"And why does this blade look so new? Did your friend steal this?"

Jaskier frowned.

"No....I repaired that for him....."

The lady stooped and grinned slightly evil like. 

"Oh you expect me to believe that a bard knows how to work metal blades, less alone ones this nice? You wish bard. Ill mark this as stolen."

"Its not though, I repaired it for my, uh....."

Jaskier fell silent again.

The Governor put the blade Jaskier had worked through with Eskel next to her desk. presumably to keep.

"Now lets talk about the bodies we found charred and sustaining deathly wounds in the rubble."

Jaskier shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Did you know them? Were they there to stop you and your friend?" 

Jaskier just hung his head.

The guard hit Jaskier again.

"If you dont start talking I’m going to assume your one hundred percent guilty and will be sentenced to death.

Jaskier didn’t want to justify murdering his mates from years gone by, however he figured the Governor should know what had happened. So Jaskier set about telling the Governor what had happened from the moment he and Geralt had dropped into Oxenfurt right up until the second he was sat down in front of her. Throughout his story the governors face had gone from bored, to interested to appalled to horror. As Jaskier spoke he thought to himself that maybe even though he had killed his mates it was a far better fate than letting them stay possessed and suffer an endless amount of time at the hands of the demons. Perhaps even though he had killed he had done it for the right reason. As Jaskier finished his tale he felt a small sense of hope that the Governor would be less inclined to have him put to depth and perhaps even exonerate him if he were to be so lucky. Of course should he have to spend time in jail he would do so as he understood that murder is murder.

"Death"

Jaskier snapped out of his thoughts.

"W...W...What?"

The Governor looked up from papers she was now signing and repeated the sentence.

"For your crimes committed here in Oxenfurt for reasons unknown you will be put to death."

She went back to her papers.

"What, I just told you what happened... there’s no reason for me to die."

The woman looked up as if she was annoyed.

"Assuming anything you said is true, the citizens here would throw a fit should I let you off for this, more so if I were to set you free. Seems like the best way to get the publics approval is to hang you. If there were two of you I would have the crowd decide who would be hung, however as there is currently one prisoner here that committed the crime I suppose it will, have to be you."

The Governor kept scribbling on her documents.

Jaskier stood up.

"That’s not fai..."

The guard decked Jaskier square across the face and shoved him back in his chair.

Jaskier was stunned. What was happening here?

"I’m sorry it has to be this way bard but I do have to keep my approval ratings up."

Jaskier’s head was spinning and he couldn’t think straight.

"But...I...And...The demons....Huh?"

Jaskier couldn’t form a complete sentence at this point and was just babbling.

"Guards take him away, announce his execution and bring him to the stand in the courtyard. Ill be out shortly"

Jaskier was hauled up onto his feet and dragged backwards out of the room. 

What had just happened. Jaskier thought to himself.


End file.
